


Founder

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Guardians [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: It started as a life debt, but evolved into something else.





	Founder

**_Felucia. 3633 BBY_ **

 

"You spared me." Shae Vizla paused and turned to look at the young man he was seated on the bunk, looking up at her with defiant violet eyes, this was the first time she had ever heard him speak. She recalled how he had turned on his own father when he learned of the man's betrayal and had attempted to protect her. "I wasn't always Mandalorian, I was adopted into your culture when I was twelve. Among the Jashki, mercy like that is rewarded by the one you spared to give their life for yours or to protect you from harm if need be.".

"A life debt?" Shae asks she wasn't keen on the idea of a seventeen-year-old having to owe that much to her. 

"In a way, yes. But it will not extend to my children or yours, or even your successors. It exists only between us."

Shae sighed. "Anyway to avoid this?".

"Killing me or assigning me to Torian, since he played a part in you sparing me," Corran responds then chuckled, wincing as the reaction seemed to affect his fractured ribs. "Either way, it's death since Torian is a tad bit suicidal." It was more of stating a fact that trying to badmouth Torian, she knew the two had developed a friendship quite quickly.

Shae walked over and looked at him. The kid was Human, but the Jashki were a mysterious bunch. As far as she knew, their culture was warrior clan-based and nomadic, like the Mandalorians, and kept the secrets well-guarded. "Fine, but don't do anything stupid like Khomo." Shae says as she earned a skeptical look from the kid before he grinned at her and rested a hand against the bandages on his chest absentmindedly. "You're no use to me dead, now are you?".

"That move was reckless. Should've gone for an ambush, with a vibrobade. Nobody expects the vibroblade." The kid mumbles as he looked towards his armor, which bore the colors of his clan. "Spooks do it.".

Shae couldn't help but laugh at the tone very thoughtful and absentminded the kid had. "True, that's why spooks are always so giggly." Shae points out, smirking as the kid started to laugh before lapsing into a coughing fit, but still grinning none the less. SIS and Cipher agents were not people to  _kriff_ with, even Mandos tend to avoid those people. "I'll talk to Bralor about getting you something new for armor. Any requests?".

"Can take a hit?" Corran asks in a rather shy manner, probably unaccustomed to that kind of question. "I ain't picky but that kit over there can't take anything short of a stun. Practically runnin' around naked.".

Shae snorted at that, Clan Alkar were called  _Aliit be Di'kute_ for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- Introducing Corran Alkar! An ancestor of Fenn Rau and the founder of Clan Rau. He shall appear again at some point.
> 
> \- The Jashki are a personal idea, like the Concordian Defense and Intelligence Force. I'll do something in the future to explain their culture.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes: 
> 
> \- Introducing Corran Alkar! An ancestor of Fenn Rau and the founder of Clan Rau. He shall appear again at some point.
> 
> \- The Jashki are a personal idea, like the Concordian Defense and Intelligence Force. I'll do something in the future to explain their culture.
> 
> \- Decided to do this as a one shot for now. Note, I did write this on one of my "so tired just autopilot" days.


End file.
